Po trupie do celu
by Macelle
Summary: Czyli dzień, w którym Snape i jego egzamin powodują, że Harry i Draco łapka w łapkę grzecznie knują przeciw Hermionie, ta okazuje się mieć dewiacyjne hobby, a Ron w głodowej desperacji dostaje historycznego myślenia...


Słowem wstępu: HP należy do J.K. Rowling. Tyle o niej, teraz z innej beczki:

Z góry przepraszam wszystkie fanki Rona, ubóstwiające go do stopnia chęci stanięcia z takim przed ołtarzem... wybaczcie, ale on po prostu trochę zalatuje głupkiem. No i fanów szlachetnego serca Harrego. Dajmy na to, że w tym ficu po prostu zaczął bardziej przykładać wagę do swojego interesu. A poza tym, w końcu to jest coś, co na czterech aspiruje do miana humoreski.

* * *

><p>Wpadające przez olbrzymie okno światło malowało po podłodze biblioteki barwne, czerwono – rude plamy. Hogwart przed zmierzchem był naprawdę piękny… szlag by to!<p>

Harry i Ron siedzieli w czytelni kompletnie sami. W dodatku którąś już z rzędu, piękną godzinkę. Nie w wyniku kary. O zgrozo, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli (no, może nie taka była wersja Rona, ale cóż…). Potrzebowali intensywnej burzy mózgów.

Tyle, że tym razem powiedzenie „co dwie głowy to nie jedna" chyba nie do końca działało. Wydawać by się mogło, że intensywność mocy przerobowej mózgu Rona (Harry szedł w zakład, że jego kumpel nie jest w stanie nawet powtórzyć)była wprost proporcjonalna do ilości spożytych przez niego słodyczy.

Zatem od trzech godzin, kiedy to Weasley wyliczył sobie, że poziom jego krwi w cukrze jest za wysoki, więc teoretycznie powinien być w stanie głębokiej apatii, Harry siedział i główkował sam.

Więc najchętniej niech to wszystko szlag trafi! Pół dnia w murach i żadnych logicznych rozwiązań! Pewnie gdyby magia i okultyzm automatycznie nie negowały wiary w Boga, to w tej chwili modliłby się o cud.

**III**

Według wielu, Snape zdawał się istnieć tylko po to, by gnębić. W szczególności Pottera. Może jeszcze Rona. I Gryffindor. A w zasadzie, wszystkich poza Slytherinem.

Czasami jednak zdarza się, że nawet najtwardsze gady ugiąć się muszą pod dyrektorskim obcasem.

W chwili, gdy Severus ogłaszał możliwość zwolnienia z egzaminu jednej, najlepszej pary, mało nie udławił się własnym językiem, zapewne rozdwojonym.

Zwolnienie rozwiązywało życiowy kryzys większości męczenników… znaczy, uczniów. Pozostawał tylko jeden, nieco istotny detal. Hermiona.

**III**

Harry aż syknął z nerwów. Fakt, że on, Weasley oraz eliksiry nie byli sobie wzajemnie przeznaczeni, jakoś nie był dla niego wstrząsającą nowinką. Ta szansa oznaczała dla nich obu dosłownie życie lub śmierć! Życie w spokoju, z dala od Snape'a, lub śmierć ze zgryzoty – na egzaminie.

I pewnie gdyby nie fakt, że Snape uparł się na duety, a Hermiona wylądowała w parze z jakimś no-namem, Harry może uwierzyłby, że Bóg istnieje.

A tak obydwaj z Ronem byli w czarnej dupie.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów, zainteresował się poczynaniami kumpla. Ron zdawał się osiągać szczyt możliwości we wpadaniu w dyscukrową katatonię.

Chociaż wyglądał nawet fajnie, z tą stróżką śliny cieknącą wzdłuż brody i melancholijnym wzrokiem utkwionym w najbliższym oknie.

Harry kwiknął ze śmiechu. Weasley ocknął się z letargu. Ślinić się nie przestał. Za to ponownie wytrzeszczył oczy na okno.

– Stary, myślisz o tym samym, co ja? – przeniósł wzrok na Harrego.

Potter parsknął śmiechem – Bynajmniej. Ja już raz miałem przygodę z połamaniem kości. A Snape, nawet zakładając na wyrost, że ma tam jakieś swoje pogięte, liche współczucie, egzaminu i tak ci nie odpuści. Jak chcesz w desperacji wybić okno, to skacz sam. – dodał kpiąco. – No, chyba, że zwyczajnie lubisz gnić miesiące w szpitalu…

–Myślałem raczej o Hermionie…

Harry o mało nie spadł z krzesła. – Chcesz ją zabić?

– Nie, no… raczej, wiesz… ułatwić sobie życie, przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie.

Potter zachował się nieomal jak przyzwoity, stały bywalec psychiatryka – mianowicie, w ciągu chwili skończył się bulwersować, a zaczął cieszyć. Fortuna jest po ich stronie, a właśnie wydarzył się pierwszy cud! Oto antywybitny w nieomal każdej dziedzinie Ron zaczął kreatywnie myśleć. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to… zaraz.

Harry rzucił się na biurko z gracją wora ziemniaków.

– Trzeba to zrobić inaczej. – chytry błysk w oku pozbawiał złudzeń.

Hermionę trzeba było chwilowo usunąć. Tyle, że cudzymi rękami i w miarę możliwości… nieco „delikatniej".

**III**

Draco znacząco uniósł brew. Przywykł do Pottera – Wybrańca, Pottera – Umiłowańca, Pottera – Bohatera itp. Był gotowy nawet na ewentualną wersję Halloweenową lub na Boże Narodzenie. Jednak Potter – Twardy negocjator? To było coś nowego. Z niekrytą ciekawością obrócił się w stronę gościa.

– Potter, w co ty grasz? Proponujesz coś na całej linii sprzecznego z własnym, uroczym poczuciem moralności.

Siedzący na sofie Harry błysnął szerokim, białym uśmiechem. – Oj, uroczym? Dzięki, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś fanem mojej uczuciowości. – Malfoy syknął wściekle – Ale wiesz, dochodzę do wniosku, że walka siłą miłości dobrego serduszka nie nadaje się na każde starcie.

– I co Slytherin będzie z tego miał? – blondyn przysiadł się bliżej.

– Nie Slytherin, a ty. Hermiona jest najlepsza. Nawet z tłumokiem w zespole zostawia nas daleko w tyle. A wiesz… – Harry wygodnie przeciągnął się na czarnym obiciu – pomyślałem sobie, że skoro i tak jestem taki zajebisty, żeby zgarniać laury we wszystkich innych dziedzinach, to przynajmniej w jednej moglibyśmy sobie porywalizować. Chyba przydałoby ci się takie małe wyróżnionko, co, Malfoy? –zakończył z nieomal szczerym uśmiechem.

– Chrzań się, Potter. Sam dam sobie radę.

– Jaaasne, wpadniesz w rezonans z panną Parkinson i rozniesiesz salę wraz z Hermioną w drobny mak.

– A żeby cię!... – zaczął Draco.

– trafił szlag? – niewinnie dokończył Harry – Spoko, sam się czasem nad tym zastanawiam. Ale o tym później. Najpierw najważniejsze – jak ją dorwiemy?

Draco zmarszczył brew. Wróg czy nie, raz zdarza mu się mieć rację. Tylko… załatwić po cichu i delikatnie? Co oni, ninja są? Przed oczami pojawił mu się upierdliwie natrętny obraz Pottera w szarych szmatach, gumowych sandałach, czyniącego „bankai". Nie wiedzieć czemu, nawet nie było to do końca niedorzeczne.

– Dobra. Mam pomysł. Musimy znaleźć u tej szlamy jakiś słaby punkt.

**III**

Ron z niedowierzaniem wytrzeszczył oczy.

– On… się zgodził?

– Jasne, mam w końcu niemały urok osobisty. – skrzywił się Harry.

– Dobra, nie przeginaj, wszyscy wiedzą, że się nienawidzicie.

– Ta, a za kolano to mnie trzymał, bo jest masochistą.

– Co?

–Nic, nieważne. – westchnął brunet. – Idziemy, trzeba pogadać z kolegami z domu.

**III**

Harry przybrał najbardziej uroczy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać – a przynajmniej tak twierdził Ron. Dziewczyny poczuły się nieco niezręcznie.

– Parvati, wiesz może, czy Hermiona ma jakieś sekrety? Ciche marzenia… –

– skandaliczne zachowania, dewiacyjne hobby – ciągnął jak gdyby nigdy nic, Ron.

Jeb!

Cho z niedowierzaniem patrzyła jak Ron nieskutecznie próbuje zatamować krwotok z nosa.

– Raczej… nie. A po co wam takie informacje? – zapytała niepewnie.

Harry zlał się zimnym potem. Tego nie obmyślił.

– Prezent niespodzianka – odparł zalany krwią Ron, głupkowato kiwając przy tym głową.

– Chłopaki, jesteście z nią bliżej, powinniście to wiedzieć lepiej, niż my. – stwierdziła Parvati.

– A ty uchodzisz za hinduską boginię mądrości. – wyszczerzył się Potter – Oo, przemądra Parvati! Rusz wreszcie głową i wymyśl coś.

**III**

Draco miał silną ochotę strzelić komuś w łeb. Z grubsza wyglądało na to, że Potter w równym stopniu podziela tą chęć.

Zdegustowany, zszedł bliznowcowi z kolan. Oczywiście siedzenie na Gryfonie broń Boże nie sprawiało mu przyjemności! Znaczy, nie fizycznej! Bo psychiczną, raczej tak… Ale nie psychiczno – uczuciową, o nie! Miało na celu upokorzenie, ooo tak, upokorzyć Pottera, tak, właśnie TAK! Z różowych kłębów wyobraźni wyrwało go dopiero głośne chrząknięcie.

– Wasz idiotyzm przerósł nawet moje śmiałe wyobrażenie! – zaczął tyradę. Aaahhhh, ile czasu ślęczał, czekając na moment, w którym będzie mógł się wyżyć. Harry z nudów sięgnął po kanapkę. – Skoro nie ma (łatwo)wiernych przyjaciółek (bo nie wiedząc czemu, woli was), to przechodzimy do planu B! – wrzasnął blondyn.

– Zaraz, że co?– Harry o mało się nie udławił. – To my mamy jakiś plan B?

– Tępak. Oczywiście, że mamy! Ojciec zawsze uczył mnie, że trzeba być przygotowanym na wszystko – Malfoy dumnie zadarł nos. – A ciebie nikt niczego nie nauczył?

Potter sposępniał. – Byłem niemowlakiem, kiedy straciłem rodziców. Nawet ich nie pamiętam. Nie zdążyli nauczyć mnie niczego – czytać, bić się, regulować brwi…

Draco zdębiał. Nie wiadomo, czy na własny nietakt, czy ostatni element rodzicielskiej „nauki".

Chwilę niezręcznej ciszy przerwał Harry.

– Malfoy, co to za plan?

– Hehehe… szpiegostwo, oczywiście.

**III**

Neville niepewnie przyjrzał się okryciu – „zestaw" zawierał czarny płaszcz, czarny kapelusz i czarne okulary. Już teraz wiedział, że będzie w nich wyglądał co najmniej idiotycznie. Nigel z kolei wydawał się co najmniej uradowany.

Harry, oparty o biurko niczym stary inwigilator, zachęcił chłopaków uśmiechem.

– Wiesz Harry, my ci chętnie pomożemy, ale… czy zaglądanie do skrzydła dziewczyn na serio jest konieczne?

– Stary, jasne, że tak. Odbywacie tajną misję, ku chwale Gryffindoru. Chyba chcecie się przysłużyć towarzyszom?

– Chcemy! – ryknął Nigel.

– Wspaniale. – Harry zawiesił wzrok na dalej średnio zainteresowanym Nevillu.

– Neville. – chłopak spojrzał na Pottera łatwowiernym wzrokiem. – Pamiętaj, że szpiegujesz Hermionę i inne dziewczyny w ich prywatnych kwaterach. Mogą być, ekhm, niekompletnie ubrane. – rzucił Longbottomowi chytry uśmiech.

Nevilla odrzuciło na najbliższą ścianę. Pewnie gdyby jeszcze zakręcił przy niej gwiazdę, to Hogwart miałby pierwszy, historyczny przypadek „miotania kimś jak szatan".

– Detale, Sir! – przerwał Nigel.

Harry poweselał. Był naprawdę dumny z planu.

– Chłopaki, podleziecie pod skrzydło dziewczyn od południowej strony i rozpoczniecie zwiad.

– Harry, okna są na drugim piętrze. Dasz nam lunety, czy co?

– Spokojnie, Neville. W celu obserwacji wespniecie się na najwyższy element w okolicy ułatwiający zadanie.

Neville wywrócił oczyma. – Czyli na co, na półmetrowy płotek?

– Mmm, myślałem raczej o piorunochronie.

Longbottom wywalił oczy. Nigel ograniczył reakcje euforystyczne.

Potter podrapał się w głowę. Konsternacje w ekipie wskazywała na konieczność wykorzystania drugiego obiektu.

– Okej, jest jeszcze druga możliwość.

– Jaka, jaka? – dopytywał się Nigel. Widać nie chował urazy długo.

– Obserwacja z drzewa.

– Hahaha, Harry, jakiego drzewa? Tam nie ma żadnych drzew! No, chyba że licząc… zaraz. Zaraz, zaraz! Nie mów, że liczysz… – Neville nie mógł dokończyć. Strach mu nie dał.

– Bi… Bijąca wierzba. – wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach Nigel.

Harry ciężko westchnął. Trzeba to uciąć. I to szybko. Przynajmniej zanim jego szpiegowska szajka zwieje mu z pola widzenia.

– Oj tam, oj tam. Chłopaki, będzie dobrze! Nevie, podsadzisz młodego, on kliknie parę fotek i po sprawie. No i nie zapominajcie – gołe laski, gołe laski! – zachęcił obu, siłą wypychając ich za drzwi salonu. Niech no się tylko ważą zwiać… Rozkaz wydano , THIS IS SPARTAAA!


End file.
